Love Blood and War
by AM3THYST14
Summary: Vampire Academy, a continued version, how i think it should be. Some big surprises.Just read and see.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Ok this is my first. Hope you like it. Its a fanfiction of the book series Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead**

**I do NOT own Vampire Academy, I'm just a big fan wanting to continue the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 Waking Up

"Rose, get up, its morning honey." Dimitri says

I open my eyes, light is flooding into the room from the window. We're in Siberia, visiting Dimitri's family. The last time i was in this house, i was hunting him down. I had come to find him and do what was right no matter how much it hurt me, he was a Strigoi, I had to kill him. Since then many things have changed since then. Dimitri is no longer a strigoi, well not since Lissa, my best friend saved him.

Dimitri and I went on the run together, because the Vampire government thought I killed Queen Tatiana. We're back now, charges have been lifted and we're free. Our relationship has grown, I'm ready to move to the next step, I don't know if he is though.

"How long have you been up?"

"Awhile"

I sit up, he kisses me gently on the cheek. We go downstairs. His mom has fixed breakfast, and all of his sisters are up and smiling. Do they know something I don't?

We finish breakfast. "Wanna go for a walk?" Dimitri asks.

"Sure" I grab my coat and we left. Dimitri takes me to the park. We sit underneath a large tree. What he does next catches me off guard and I am always on guard. He sits up, get on one knee, pulls a small box out of his duster pocket, opens the box.

"Will you-" before he even finishes saying 'you' tears are rolling down my face, I can barely see him through the tears. He finishes "marry me?"

More tears. "y-yes" I can't believe it.

He puts the ring on my finger, and kisses me. I pretty much collapse in his arms, he holds me tight.

Minutes pass

"You gonna be alright?" he asks

"Yea"

"Here's my handkerchief"

"Thanks"

We sit quietly staring into the sunrise.

"Ready to go back?" he asks

"Yea"

We make it back home. All of the girls are at the door to greet us.

"Let's see the ring" all at one

I lean over to Dimitri "You told them."

"Yeah, I had to ask their permission. What'd you think I was doing when I woke up before you?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Details Details

Chapter 2 Details Details

Once again they say "Let's see the ring"

I show them. Some of his sisters are excited, jumping up and down, and some are crying.

One asks "Aren't you excited?"

"Yea, just shocked, he caught me off guard."

It's our last day in Siberia, I'm a little sad to be leaving, but I miss Lissa. We have plane tickets out of here for this afternoon. We have to get packing.

"Ready to pack?" Dimitri asks

"You read my mind"

We go up stairs.

"So who is going to give the news to Abe?"

"We both will" he says

"Abe's gonna kill you, remember his face when he found out we were together? It's going to be worse than that."

"Ok maybe you will tell him, and I will hide behind you, he won't shoot you."

"You might have a point there."

He laughs. We grab our bags. And go back downstairs.

"We have to get going, can't miss our plane." Dimitri says

We say our goodbyes, hug and kiss everyone.

"You'll be hearing from us soon, with dates, among other things."

Dimitri's mom drives us to the airport, says she'll miss us and hopes to see us soon.

We make it to baggage check, it takes a while but we're finally on the plane. I fall asleep on Dimitri's shoulder, when I wake we are landing in Brazil.

"Did ya have a good nap?"

"Yes in fact I did, you have a very comfortable shoulder."

"Ok we have an hour before our plane to the US leaves, what do you want to do?"

"Food!"

"Then let's go get something to eat. What do you want?"

"A nice juicy steak."

We go to a restaurant. Find a seat and order our food.

"I know that you just asked me today, but do you have any idea of where and when we are going to have the wedding?"

"Actually I was thinking about that on the plane. I think we should have it at the queen's palace, and on Valentines' day. What do you think?"

"Hmh, it sounds good, but it's like 5 months away, isn't that a little soon, I mean like I could get married right now, if it weren't for all the planning."

"You have a point but you'll have tons of people to help you plan, and Lissa, and your mom."

"You're right, ok date is set, but let's not tell anyone about that right now, I think we should just concentrate on now and what we'll tell people when we get home."

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Home

Chapter 3 Getting Home

We finish eating. Get on the plane. 17 hours later we land in the US. We are greeted by all of our friends and family. Including Lissa, Christian, mom, Abe, and even to my surprise Adrian. They have a giant ''welcome home Rose & Dimitri banner''. They're all jumping up and down. It's kinda funny. I hug each and every one of them. When I get to Lissa she automatically knows, she grabs my hand, I give her that shh look. I can just tell from her eyes that she won't say anything but the minute we're alone she's gonna want to know everything.

"Ok, let's go to lunch." Abe says

"Well good we have some news to announce when we get there." I say

Abe gives us a face, I think he know somethin' is up. We all pile into the car and go to Abe's favorite place in the area. There's an awkward silence in the car, this is the part of my life when I wish I could still get into Lissa's mind. We arrive at the restaurant, go inside and get a table.

"So what's the news?" mom asks

Oh boy, take a beep breathe. I look to Dimitri, he nods, which I know means go ahead. Crap.

Sigh

"Ok well something really big happened in Siberia yesterday. I…um Dimitri…. Um we are… um"

Oh forget it Rose. I show then my left hand. Expressions are across their faces. Lissa-happiness, mom- I am so proud of you, Christian- this is interesting let's see what Abe does to Dimitri, Adrian- I'm gonna kill him urgh, and last Abe- tense.

"I'll be in the car." Adrian says

"No, Adrian, you don't have to go."

He keeps walking

"Let him go Rose." Dimitri says

"You're so young, why so soon?" Abe said angrily

"Abe, dad, you knew this was bound to happen eventually."

"I know, but still."

"Abe, you know I love her and she loves me, that's all that matters."

"Well congratulations." Abe says sarcastically

"Thanks, would anyone else like to say anything."

Mom hugs me "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too!" Lissa says as she wriggles in between us.

"Let's get a closer look at the ring."

I show them it. Mom talks to Dimitri. Lissa, Christian and I are talking. I missed them so much. We eat, once we're done, we all pile into the car again, it's really quiet, I hope they're ok with this.

"Can we please turn on some music or something?"

Abe turns on the music and rolls down the window. Everyone except Dimitri and I whips out sunglasses and puts them on.

Finally we back at royal court. We all go off separate ways, Dimitri and I to our little mini house, Adrian off to the bar, I know that's where he's going, Lissa to her place, Abe off to his thinking spot in the garden, and mom, where'd she go, she's behind us, crap. And following too. We get to the house. Mom still behind us. Dimitri opens the door, we go in.

"Give Abe some time, I knew it was going to happen this way." Mom says

"I know, but you'd think he could at least congratulate us or something instead of walking off."

"Well, he just doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Ok, I'll give him some time."

"Well, congratulations, and I'll see you later."

"Thanks mom."

"Ok now that she left, are you ok." Dimitri says

I sit on the bed, he comes over and sits too, with his arm around me.

"I knew it was going to happen this way, but I still expected more from him. I expected what Adrian did, I didn't even think he was going to show up."

"I know, they'll eventually come around."

"I hope so."

"They will, they have to, this marriage is gonna happen no matter what."


	4. Chapter 4 Planning

Chapter 4 Planning

I am awakened by pounding. Someone's at the door. Urg I wonder why Dimitri hasn't gotten it yet. I look around I don't see him, ohp, I hear the shower, ok I'll get it.

"What?"

"It's Lissa, let me in."

"I'm coming"

I get to the door, open it. Lissa is standing there with bridal magazines and a whole box of other stuff, looks like she got it from the royal wedding planner.

"We have to get to work planning."

"Already?"

"Yes, have you picked a date and place yet?"

"Yea, Dimitri and I talked about that in the airport in Brazil."

"And…."

"Here and February 14th."

"Well it's a good thing I came, it's only 5 months away."

"Yea, how much work is this gonna take?"

"Aw, not that much, I'll make it fun."

"Ok, so what's first on the list?"

"Find a time, and invite list."

"Okay. Time, umm 4 pm."

"Why 4?"  
"The after dinner at sunset."

"Ok, guests, how many, and who."

"Closed wedding, maybe 50, I don't know exactly, let's make a list."

This is what the list is like.

**_ Guests _**

**Lissa **

**Christian**

**Abe**

**Mom**

**Dimitri's mom**

**Dimitri's sisters (5)**

**Extended family (27)**

**Friends (13)**

**Family friends (9)**

**Sub Total: 49**

**Me and Dimitri **

**Total people : 51**

"That's it?" Lissa asks

"Yes, small wedding."

"That makes my job easier."

"Thought so."

"Now we have to cover, wedding announcements/ invite cards, decorations, dress, legal marriage stuff, food, caterers, music, entertainment, photographer, videographer, seating chart ,cake ,flowers , and getting Dimitri's family here. What do you want to start with first?"

"Let's start with wedding announcements/invites."

"Well, there's not much we actually have to do, we just have to pick, and the planners will do the rest. Wanna call it a day?"

"That sounds good to me."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye."

Dimitri comes into the room

"How's planning coming?"

"Good"

"Did you get much done?"

"Yeah pick a time and made up a guest list."

"Great, how many?"

"51 including us."

"Wow, that's small."

"I know, but it's all I wanted."

"Whatever you want."

"Ok, then can you get Abe's approval?"

"I'll try."

* * *

**i know this chapter is small, but its leading up to larger ones. even though this chapter isn't as exciting as the others, its an important part of weddings.**


	5. Chapter 5 Upcoming

Chapter 5 Upcoming

Not even two weeks from the wedding. We have plenty of stuff to do. Last check on the cake, one last dress fitting, double checking the wedding staff we hired, making sure they can still get here and a whole ton of running around for no apparent reason.

I awake to a pounding, once again, but this time Dimitri got it.

"Hello."

"It's Adrian, open the door."

"Ok."

"I came to talk about what happened."

"Let me get Rose."

"I'm coming." I yell to them

"Hi Rose." Adrian says

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize for the way I acted when you announced your engagement. I was still kinda dealing with the break up, I wasn't prepared for something like that, but I should have known this would happen at some point. But I've gotten help now. And I'd like to apologize for my stupid behavior."

"I'm sorry too, I didn't think you were going to be there, and it was kinda hard after Lissa noticed the ring."

"I see, if I were you, I probably wouldn't have spared my feelings either, because it would have been harder on me later on finding out, rather than right away."

I don't say anything, just nod.

"Are you ready to be friends again?"

"Yea, I think so. Now, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Would you like to come to the wedding, it's not too late, I can still call and make the adjustments."

"Actually, I'd like that."

"Ok, well I'll see you later, Dimitri and I have some things to do."

"Bye Rose. Dimitri."

"Bye" Dimitri says. "Are you sure he'll be alright."

"Yeah, I think so."

Four days later

"Come on Rose, get up. We gotta go to the airport to pick up my mom and sisters."

"Muhm."

"Get up!"

"Fine give me 20 minutes to get ready."

"Sorry I yelled, its just they've never been to the U.S. before and who knows what could happen if they got lost."

"I know, you care about them a whole lot."

He kisses me

"Ok, I'll get moving."

"Good."

We arrive at the airport 2 hours early because Dimitri wanted to be there before they landed.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what do you want.'

"Pancakes and coffee."

"You got it."

We finish eating and leave for the arrival area. We have a half hour.

"I'm going out to the car, I have to grab the banner."

"What banner?"

"The giant one I had made with our last name on it."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Dimitri isn't even gone for 5 minutes, he comes sprinting back.

"How much time do we have left?" He asks

"25 minutes, why?"

"You think that's enough to fight off 3?"

"3 what?"

"Strigoi. I saw some in the parking garage."

"Let's go."

We get to the parking lot, I already smell them. Dimitri and I approach, Dimitri takes the right and I take the left. It came natural, even though it had been months since any training or workout. I fought and staked one, Dimitri got his, and we shared the last.

"Ok, how much time do we have left?" Dimitri asks

"16 minutes."

"We can make quick stop at the restroom to clean up and then to the arrival station."

"Let's get moving."

We make the quick stop, clean up, and run to the station.

We hold up our welcome home sign. I see Dimitri's mom and his sisters, they're running towards us with smiles on their faces.

Big hugs to all of them.

"We get dresses for the wedding, tomorrow?" Dimitri's mom asked.

"Yeah sure, Lissa and I will come with you guys."

"Great, so happy to see you again."

"Welcome to the U.S. let's get back to the palace, Lissa says you guys can stay in the guest rooms while you're here."

The next day the girls and I go dress shopping.

8 days later, a day before the wedding. Mom is really stressed now, there's a lot of questions. People in the court area know now, we had to get security outside. The day is a blur, there were so many last minute things we had to do. The day ended with me passed out on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading. I hope you like this one. Just a peak into the next few chapters. all i'm sayin' is wedding and possibly war? you'll just have to see. keep reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

Chapter 6 Wedding Day

7:30, the alarm goes off. I am in the bed now, Dimitri must have moved me, I look around he's nowhere to be seen. I call out for him.

"Dimitri?"

No answer. I get up, walk to the living room, I see a note taped to the tv, it's from Dimitri.

**Rose, **

**Went to do some last minute things. See you at the royal church. **

**Hope you have a great morning/afternoon, stay out of trouble**

** Love Dimitri**

I'll try Dimitri, I'll try. 8 hours and 20 minutes, till the wedding, make that 7 hours till I have to be at the church.

There's that pounding again.

"Come on in Lissa" I yell from the living room.

"Morning." Lissa says as she enters the room.

"Morning"

"Are you ready to get moving?" Lissa asks

"Yea, sure."

"Ok, first is hair, makeup, nails, and then the dress." Lissa says

"I have a few requests, 1) food and chocolate, 2) I pick the color of my nails, and 3) music."

"You got it" she says

"Great, let's get moving."

"That's what I want to hear." Lissa says

My hair took 3 and a half hours, makeup took an hour and a half, nails took another hour, I decided on blue for my fingers and red for my toes , then the dress took an hour. Finally we arrive at the church. We head to the bride's dressing room. The heels are already hurting me, this isn't going to last long, soon I'll be begging Lissa for my flats.

Abe comes in to see me.

"You look so beautiful. Are you ready for this?" Abe asks

"Yea dad, I am"

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit, I'm going to check in on Dimitri." Abe says

"Tell him I said hi, will ya."

"I will." Abe says with a smile.

"Thanks dad."

Lissa comes in after running out to get us pop.

"How you doing?" she asks

"Ok, just nervous."

"Well, you got 10 minutes to get over that." She says

"Really?"

"Yes really." Lissa says

Some last minute checks are in place. We walk into the hallway right behind the church. I peek out the doors I see Dimitri. Oh boy! We get into the line formation, Abe, I mean dad, takes me by the arm, the music plays.

The line starts to move, first the bride's maids, then the flower girl, Jill "jailbait".

Abe turns to me "Ready?"

"Yea."

Abe holds his arm out, I put mine in his, he leads me down the aisle. I look at Dimitri, he tears up, I can tell from his eyes, he thinks I am beautiful. We get to the end of the aisle. Abe gives me to Dimitri. Dimitri smiles.

Dimitri whispers in my ear "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

The service continues on. All I'm thinking is this is it and darn these shoes. We get to the I do's.

"Do you Rose Hathaway take Dimitri Belikov as your husband?" the priest says

"I do."

"Do you Dimitri Belikov take Rose Hathaway as your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He kisses me. Everyone stands and there's a round of applause.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Big moments in this chapter. Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7 The After Party

**Hope you like it, this chapter was really fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter 7 The After Party

Our little group, including me, Dimitri, my bride's maids, and Dimitri's gang, go down the hall to the banquet room. We sit down at our table. From next door I hear an announcement being made by my mom, she's telling them that they can now proceed to the banquet room.

"Ready for the people to start flooding in? I just heard mom make the announcement."

"Yeah, I guess." Dimitri says.

Abe is the first one in.

"Welcome to the family." Abe says

Abe and Dimitri shake hands.

"Thanks dad." I say

"You have a good time at your party, I'll see you later." Abe says

"Where you going?" I ask

"Just over there, but I know I won't be able to get to you in a bit." Abe says

"Ah ok, see ya later."

"Yup." Abe says

"See I told you it'd work out." Dimitri says. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

People really start flooding in. They surround us. Tons of questions and congratulations.

We get our food. Christian made the best man toast. We ate, then the cake cutting. Of course Dimitri shoves the cake in my face. I shove a whole piece in his. We go to the dance floor. Our first dance, the song is "Our Song by Taylor Swift", it's amazing Dimitri can dance, and it's funny how I'm just now finding this out. I danced with Abe, Dimitri danced with mom and his mom.

Then I saw him, Adrian, he came. He makes it over.

"Congratulations, it was a beautiful service." Adrian says

"Thanks."

"May I have this dance?" he asks as he holds his arm out.

"Sure."

We dance. As the song ends Dimitri makes his way over.

"Thanks" Adrian says

"Yea, that was nice."

Dimitri is here now.

"Well, once again congratulations, and I'll see you later." Adrian says

"Thanks." Dimitri says

Adrian heads off, I don't know to where, probably to his usual place.

"It's time to throw the flowers and garter. Then we gotta go." Dimitri says

"Alright."

Lissa stands up in front

"It's time for the traditional flower and garter throwing. All the single women to the left, and all the single men to the right." Lissa says

I climb onto the stage and Lissa runs to the ladies group.

"1, 2, 3!" I bend backwards and toss, the flowers go flying, you would guess who catches them, just her luck, and Lissa catches it. Now watch Christian will knock over people trying to get to the garter.

"Ready. 1, 2, 3!" Dimitri says, he tosses it. All of the men are falling and trying to beat others to catch it. They're all on the floor, except Christian. He bends down and picks it up, holds it in the air, victory.

Lissa runs to Christian, he kisses her. I can see a future for them.

Dimitri walks over to me "Time to go." He says

"Alright, let's go."

Mom gets up and makes the announcement

"Bride and groom are leaving now." She says

Everyone follows us as we run to the car. Tears are running down everyone's eyes.

We wave goodbye.

I wonder where we are going Dimitri hasn't told me anything about our honeymoon, I didn't even get to pack, Lissa did it for me. A whole new adventure.

* * *

**Review. i think you readers know what comes next, the honeymoon. and maybe some surprises along the way, no definitely surprises. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Honeymoon

**What can i say, i hope you like it. it took forever to write, you'll see**

* * *

Chapter 8 Honeymoon

I have no clue where we are going. Dimitri got us a private plane. He did this because he knows that I would find out our destination if we went through an airport. Haha he's smart.

We arrive at the plane runway and get on the plane. It's nice in the plane. Seems expensive.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Dimitri asks

"Nope. But I will figure it out, eventually."

"I'm sure you will." Dimitri says

"How long is it going to take to get there?"

"About another 11 hours." Dimitri says

"Is it going to be warm or cold?"

"What is this, 20 questions? Um, it'll be nice." Dimitri says

"Is it above or below the equator?"

"Above. Have you figured it out yet?" Dimitri says

"No, but I'm closer now."

"Any guesses?" Dimitri asks

"France?"

"No, lower." Dimitri says

"Portugal?"

"Little more to the right." Dimitri says

"Spain?"

"Bingo." Dimitri says

"We're really going to Spain?"

"Yes. I asked your mom where a good spot would be, and she said Spain." Dimitri says

"Awesome. How long are we staying?"

"Five days. Then we'll head back to the US, stopping in Florida for 3 days, then we'll head home." Dimitri says

"Sounds good."

"Let's get some rest, when we land we have to jump right on to a cruise ship." Dimitri says

"Ok. Do these couches fold out into a bed?"

"No, we have a bed room in the back, follow me." Dimitri says

We head back there. Dimitri sets an alarm, we have to get up in 8 and a half hours.

The alarm goes off, uhg. It's too early.

"Come on we gotta get up." Dimitri says

"I know, but I still want to sleep."

"Come on, you're going to love it there." Dimitri says

"But why does it have to be so early?"

"Because." He says.

I feel that's not a good enough reason, but I get up anyways.

The plane lands, we get off, a limo is there to take us to the boarding docks for the cruise ship.

**Day 1**

We get to the cruise ship. Jeeze it's beautiful. We check in and go to our room. Set our stuff down.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dimitri asks

"I want to go to the water park."

"Alright, grab your suit and let's go." Dimitri says

We go to the water park. Water slides, wave pools, dump buckets, surf simulators, and screaming children. Ahh fun. But we had a great time. We go to the buffet for dinner. During dinner I get a call from Lissa. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Lissa, how's it going?" she asks

"Good, lot of fun."

"What are you doing right now?" she asks

"We just finished dinner. I don't know what's next, Dimitri won't tell me."

"Awesome. Can I speak to him for a minute?" she says

"Sure?" "Dimitri, she wants to speak to you."

He gives me a confused look, but takes the phone.

"What's up." He said

I hear mumbling on the other end but I can't hear what she's saying.

"Sure thing" "Yep, I won't" "Ok, we'll see you when we get back." "Alright, bye."

This is all I hear, out of Dimitri, this worries me, I hate not knowing things.

"What was that about?" I ask

"Nothing, just business." He says

After that we went on a romantic nightlight walk around the cruise ship.

The night all together was very romantic. He took me to the on-board jewelry shop, he got me a nice ring, it's a 2.5 carat, square cut, emerald ring. It's beautiful. We went back to the room. To finish off this romantic night, we do something we haven't done since we were back at Vladimir's, and under a spell. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Days 2 & 3 & 4**

The days go by so quickly. We do things such as hang gliding, mini put-put, fish excursions, romantic evenings including walks, dinners, and kisses. We've had an amazing time. We leave the boat tomorrow.

**Day 5**

We spend this last day on the boat relaxing. We go for couple's massages. I don't know how many hours we spent on the top of the boat just talking, enjoying the view, and tanning. For our last meal here we went to the fancy restaurant. After, we went for a stroll. We get back to the room, set our close out for the next day and pack away what we won't need.

**Day 6**

We awake to Dimitri's alarm.

"Get up hun, it's time to get going." He says

"Alright." sigh

"The boat will be hitting dock in 3 hours." He says

"Yup."

We get up. Shower, pack up. And go down to breakfast.

The ship reaches dock. We grab our stuff. Step off the ship.

There's the limo again. Dimitri tosses our stuff in the trunk and climbs in.

The limo takes us to the air port. We get on the plane and head to Florida.

13 hours later was arrived in Orlando, Florida, the airport right next to Disneyworld.

We just relax and explore. The amusement park was cool. So were all the little villages.

We finally make it back to the hotel we are exhausted.

**Day 7**

Once again we wake up to Dimitri's alarm. Today we are going to see the Disney Orchestra and Orlando Studios. We head off to breakfast.

Dimitri and I rent a car. We go to the beach. The ocean is amazing. He surprises me with scuba diving. While there we see the coral reef. It was an experience I'll never forget.

"So what did you think?" Dimitri asks

"Amazing."

"That good, huh." He says

"Oh yea. Anymore surprises I should know about?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He says

"I guess so."

We finish with that. And head off to Orlando studios.

We hit up the rides, visit the harry potter theme part, really cool.

After that we head back to Disney.

The orchestra was a dine and listen type deal. I don't know how these people do it. Creating amazing music and playing it.

"I am so glad we came and saw this."

"Me too." He says

After that we go back to the hotel, by this point I just crash. I fall asleep in my clothes, watching tv.

**Day 8**

The final honeymoon day. We enjoy ourselves. Dimitri has one last surprise for me.

He takes me to the aquarium. He says to follow him this way. He takes me to the swim with the dolphins area.

Swimming with the dolphins was so much fun. It made me love this honeymoon even more. I have no clue how he's going to out do this on our first vacation.

Awh crud, we have to leave, back to the real world. I pass out on the plane ride home. I was just so tired. I don't remember the flight at all.

"Wake up, we're landing." He says

"Hmh"

"Come on, you want to see everyone, right?" he says

"Yea."

The plane lands, we get off.

The whole gang is there. With yet another giant banner. They're all waving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, but i promise this'll be good. With finals and the end of the school year and now colorguard, things have been kinda hectic. But i really hope you like this and there will be another update tomorrow or friday depending on how long the chapter is going to be.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dimitri takes my bags, I run to them.

"Hey guys" big group hug, and I'm smushed in the middle.

I hear a voice speaking to me its Lissa whispering in my ear "Glad you're back, can't wait to talk to you."

Oh I can't wait for this. This is gonna be good.

I look over her shoulder, there's Adrian standing, out of the hug. I duck in and push my way through the group.

I hug him, "Hi, Adrian."

"I was waiting for that." Adrian says.

I laugh.

I hear dad talking to Dimitri back behind me. I listen.

"Hi, sir." Dimitri says to him.

"Dimitri." Dad shakes his hand.

"How have you been?" Dimitri asks him.

"Good. I see my daughter is back in one piece. Did you two have a nice time?" Dad asks Dimitri.

"Yes we did." Dimitri says in response.

And that was the end of the conversation, or what I could hear of it.

I am afraid to know the ending of that conversation. It probably ended something like my dad asking if we did it or asking if he got me pregnant, I really don't think that dad approves of this marriage. Love is love no matter what form it comes in, old and young.

We finish with our welcome back greetings.

So, we get in the car and go home. In the car we talk about what we did and where we went. When we get home, everyone goes off in different directions. I am so excited to get to talk with Lissa that I almost forgot to go with Dimitri to our section of the castle. Dimitri just looks at me and says "Where are you going, home is this way."

I look at him and giggle "Opps" I smile, knowing my face was turning rosy pink.

We walk to our suite, yet again another banner. This time right over top of the door, what is with them and banners? This one says welcome home newlyweds. I jump up a pull the banner down. Dimitri sticks the key in the knob and unlocks the door. We walk in, home sweet home.

I set my bags down. "Ok, I'm going to Lissa's"

"But wait we just got here." Dimitri says

"You know that I miss her, I can't get into her head anymore, I have no clue what has been going on this past week, come on please."

"Just be back for dinner ok, I'm cooking your favorite." He says

"I will, love you"

"Love you too." He says

An d I leave, I am seriously sprinting to Lissa's. I knock at the door.

"Be there in a second." I hear her say from the other side of the room.

"It's me, can I just come in." I ask

"Sure." I can hear her, she closer to the door now.

I run in and hug her. "So, what's this big news you have for me?"

"Ok are you ready for this, maybe we should sit." She says

"Yes."

"Alright, now no one knows this other than me and Christian. So promise me you won't tell."

"I won't, now come on."

"I'm engaged." She says, but she has that look on her face like there's something more.

"Wow, congratulations, and what else, you have that look on your face."

"I'm pregnant." She says

"Really?"

"Yes." She says, half happily half worried.

"Really? You aren't just pulling my leg?" I ask

"Yes, I'll show you the pee stick." She says

She shows me the stick, it has a little blue plus sign on it.

"Oh… my…. god. How did this happen? Wait I know how it happened, just how, I thought you guys were careful."

"Well yea, but it just kind of happened." She says

"Did you tell him before or after he proposed?" I ask

"It was before, but he told me after that he was going to propose anyways, you know how much we love each other." She says

"I can't believe this, I can't believe that you're going to have a baby before I do, I mean, I always knew that you'd be the one with lots of kids, but I always thought it'd be after you got married."

"Me too, that's why we plan to have the wedding 4 weeks from now. With the royal planners and you, I think this'll be easy. And then we can just tell people I got pregnant during the honeymoon, it's the perfect plan. Then I'll just pretend to be a few weeks early." Lissa says

"Good plan, well I have to go back home, Dimitri is cooking dinner, but I'll see you tomorrow and we'll start planning."

"Alright, have a nice night. Tell Dimitri I said hi."

"Yep, I will."

We hug and say goodbye. I leave, I get there just on time, dinner is ready, he is so good to me. There's candles and everything.

* * *

**Please review i really want to know what you think about the drastic change in Lissa's character. And please care to actually type out what you think not just i love it can't wait for more. Its hard sometimes to write better and improve my writing if that's all i get. Love you guys. Thanks for reading and waiting so long of the next chapter. And i want you to know that i really appreciate this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, glad to be back again. Hope you like this one. It took all of today (6-23-11) but this chapter is finally done. I added somethings to make the story better as some of my friends suggested. You'll see. **

* * *

Chapter 10 Wedding Planning and Morning Sickness

The wedding is 2 weeks from now. Everyone is scrambling to get things ready, especially me. I am the bride's maid. Lissa and I have been spending 24/7 together. I forgot just how pretty she was and how much I missed her.

We were searching for her dress. At the shop, she was trying them on. And we found this one, light green, light light green, almost white. Her pale skin, light jade eyes and blonde hair, just pull the dress and everything together, this is "the" dress. We get the dress and head to meet Christian and Dimitri for lunch. We sit at the table, I haven't seen Dimitri since last weekend, I miss his tall, muscular body next to me when I sleep, his long brown hair and the stubble on his face when I kiss him in the morning.

The group of us eat at a place called Max and Erma's. we all have burgers and fries, Christian, Dimitri and I have bar drinks, Lissa has a sprite. Dimitri is suspicious, so we tell him.

"Wait, how are you going to pull this off, you'll be having the baby, supposedly a month early." Dimitri says

"We know, but this was the soonest we could plan for, there was just way too much planning to have the wedding sooner. Maybe we'll go away for a month and you and Rose can come with us." Christian says

"I don't know, what do you think Dimitri?" I ask

"Sure, we'll go with you." Dimitri says

And that's how the vacation plan began. Our plan is to go to California for a month, the four of us. But we won't be able to party and get into the same trouble with Lissa, but I am really happy for her and Christian.

"Hey, Rose, can you come and give me a female perspective on this tux I was looking at?" Christian asks

"Yeah, sure. Is that all right with you Lissa?" I say

"Yup, I'll head back to the court with Dimitri." She says

"Alright, I'll see you later." I say

I go with Christian to look at the tux. It's a black coat and pants, white dress shirt.

"Can you pick out the tie, I can't decide." He asks

I pick a tie in the tone of green that Lissa's dress is in.

"This one." I say

"Really? Are you sure?" he asks, I nod "Ok, put it on."

I put it on him, fix his short brown hair "I like it." I say

"Alright, I'll get this one." He says

I look him in the eyes. "Are you ready for this, I mean with a kid on the way and marriage?" I ask

"Well, yea, the marriage part will be easy, I already love her so much, but I don't think I'm ready to be a dad." He says

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad." I lean in closer. "Especially if it's a boy, I'm sure he'd love the whole fire thing." I say

He chuckles. "Yea you're right, as always, now come on, let's pay for this and go." He says

We head to the court. We get there just as Lissa and Dimitri are finishing unloading all of mine and Lissa's bags. It's kinda funny because Dimitri and Christian together only have 3 bags and Lissa and I have 8 bags together.

We go into the castle, Dimitri goes alone to our suite, Christian to his, and Lissa and I go to hers. This is my last night at Lissa she tells me that she's fine now and we have less work to do, its mostly in the planner's hands now.

I wake to hearing Lissa throw up and the toilet flushing.

I get up and knock on the door. "You alright?" I ask

"Yup just nauseous." I hear her say over the running water.

"Just checking."

Oh boy, good luck Christian. Hope he's ready for all this.

Today we're going to pick out cake, table clothes, flowers, plates, and all that crap. Joy fun. Well some will be, others not so much, at least the whole group will go, so I'll have Dimitri to lean on.

"I'm going home to get a shower and see Dimitri, I'll meet up with you at the pickings (that's what we call it)." I say

"Kay, I'll see you later." She says from the other room

I walk to the suite.

"Honey, I'm home." I say as I walk in the door

Dimitri comes walking in from the living room. He kisses me, oh how I have missed that, I'm never leaving his arms.

"I'm gonna grab a shower." I say

"Can I cook you breakfast?" he asks

"Of course you can, what kind of question is that."

"What do you want me to fix?" he asks

"Chocolate chip pancakes and sausages."

"You got it." Dimitri heads straight to the kitchen, I smell the food already

I finish with my shower, brush my hair out and throw it back in a ponytail. I walk out into the kitchen everything is set up, ehmmm food.

"Thank you hun." I kiss him and sit down with my food.

"No problem, I miss you." He comes up behind me, raps his arms around my shoulders and kisses my neck.

I have missed that so much. I going to come back tonight and Christian will go with Lissa until the day before the wedding, thank god.

All of us head to the pickings. It takes absolutely forever. I really don't remember it taking this long for my wedding, but then again this is the royal wedding. Wait till the people find out there's a prince or princess on the way, they're going to flip.

* * *

**What'd you think? i really want to know. Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yea, another one down. Once again, like always, i hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 11 The Royal Wedding

3 days till the wedding. Florists are coming in and out all the time, décor people are changing the whole first level of the palace. I can't imagine what this place will look like the day of the wedding, it already looks so magical.

I walk to Lissa's suite, the door is unlocked, so I let myself in. I hear muffled crying, its coming from the bathroom. I walk to the door, knock lightly.

"Lissa, it's me open the door." She opens the door, her face and eyes red, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" My heart sinks, seeing her this way.

"At this time in my life, I just, really miss my mom, I miss my dad to, he won't see me down the aisle, but mostly I miss mom, she'd be of so much help right now." More tears down her face.

Oh how my heart sinks for her, I feel so bad, I don't know what to do.

"I know, Lis, its hard on me too." I say to her, here comes the tears, but this time, their mine.

"Rose, I don't know what to do, I don't think I can make it through this wedding without her." She says

"How about this, I'll call my mom, and you can have her as yours for these next few days, will that help?" I ask her

"I don't want to do that to you." She says

"No really, it's ok, I want to do this for you."

"That would be so nice of you, I don't know how I'd ever repay you."

"It's ok, really, it won't harm me one bit, I just want to make sure you're ok." I say to her, hugging her tight.

I pull out my cell. I dial mom's number.

"Hey, mom, can I ask you to do a major favor for me?" I say into the phone.

"Yes what is it Rose?" Mom asks me.

"Lissa, here is having a rough time, she's really missing her mom, can you come and stand in as her mom from now till the wedding? Her and I have always been like sisters, and I really hate to see her like this, mom."

"Of course, I can, Rose. I'll be there with my stuff in a half hour." She tells me

"Thanks mom, I'll see you in a bit." I say, and then I hang up the phone.

Thank god mom agreed to do this, I can't stand to see Lissa this way. We've always been like sisters, I've stood as the older one, doing whatever I can to make her safe and comfortable.

"Alright, mom is coming to stay with you, are you going to be ok now?" I ask

"Yes, I think I will be, thank you so much Rose." She says to me

"Mom will be here in about a half hour." I tell her

We go sit on the couch, well I sit, and she lies with her head in my lap. I stroke her hair and tell her everything will be fine. She starts to calm down, just as I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I tell her

I get up and go to the door. I hope this is mom.

I open the door, its Dimitri.

"Hi"

"Hi, Rose."

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to check up on you 2, how are things going?" he asks

"Well, Lissa is really missing her mom, so I called mine in, she should be here anytime now. You wanna come in?"

"Sure, where's she at." He asks

"On the couch, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. I'll go make some tea."

There's another knock on the door. I go and open it.

"Hi, mom." I hug her "Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem" she says.

"Lissa, mom's here." I call into the other room

Lissa comes running. I'm so glad she's better now. She hugs mom.

"How ya holdin' up?" mom asks Lissa

"Better now that you're here, but still having a rough time." She says

"May I ask, why is this so stressful? I understand that a wedding is stressful especially without a mom to be there for you, but you have Rose." Mom says

I look at Lissa, she nods.

"Mom, Lissa's pregnant." I just say it like it's something I say every day.

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry Lissa, I understand exactly why you need me here. Is this why you're getting married?"

"No, Christian and I truly love each other, he said that he was going to ask me anyways, so I guess, maybe it's one of the reasons but not the whole reason." Lissa says

Mom walks Lissa over to the couch, I follow. Mom and Lissa plop down on the couch, I take the chair. Mom pulls Lissa into a big hug.

She says "Everything's going to be alright now"

Lissa is really starting to become cool with this. I think I'll leave mom and Lissa to talk. I stand.

"Ok, I'm going to leave now. Lissa you'll be ok her, right?"

"Yep, I'll be just fine."

I walk to the door, open it and walk out into the hallway. I head back to my suite. I walk in, Dimitri is cooking dinner.

"Hey, I'm home. What are you cooking?" I say

"Pasta with chicken." He says as he turns to kiss me.

"Yum. What movie are we watching tonight?"

"I don't know I thought I'd let you pick."

"I always pick, its you're turn." I say

"Ok, fine, let's eat." He says

We eat, and then go to watch tv. Dimitri falls asleep right there, with me leaning on his chest. I just continue to watch tv. I'm just starting to fall asleep when there's a knock at the door. I get up and go to the door, I'm surprised Dimitri didn't wake when I moved. I open the door, its mom.

"Hey, what up?"

"I came to check on you and tell you that Lissa's much better now. We talked and she asked questions. Were you just asleep there?"

"Yea, we fell asleep watching tv."

"Oh, sorry I woke you." She says

"No, actually it ok, we need to go to bed, that couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep." I say

"Alright, I'm going to let you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning, honey."

I hug her. Close the door behind her, I go to the couch and wake Dimitri.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I say to him

"Hmh" he says rubbing his eyes.

"We fell asleep on the couch again."

We go to bed.

I smell food, I get up and walk out into the kitchen. There Dimitri is, once again cooking for me. Boy, do I love him.

He turns around "Morning hun."

"Morning" I kiss him

Eggs and bacon. I feel so bad, I haven't cooked a thing since we came back from our honeymoon. But then again, I've been helping Lissa, and he understands that. I think that deep down he likes to cook and take care of me.

"I'm going to cook dinner tonight, go it." I say to him

"Yes, ma'am." He says, like taking commands

"You're funny you know that." I say, he shrugs his shoulders

The day flies by so fast, Dimitri and I run errands for Lissa all day. Tomorrow is the wedding. We haven't seen Christian all day, he probably went with Adrian, actually I know Adrian took him.

Sunset rolls around, Dimitri and I head home. I jump right into cooking, I make hamburgers and french fries.

"Smells good" Dimitri says

"Thanks."

We eat, then Dimitri does the dishes. We go to bed early, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long day, come on, it's the royal wedding, it's going to be longer than long. I hope that Lissa only invited a small large group of people, not like past royal wedding when people have been packed in.

Morning comes around. I hear people moving down stairs. Dimitri is still asleep. I smell food, I walk out into the kitchen like every morning, but this I see Abe standing at the stove.

"Hi dad, what are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to cook my daughter and son-in-law breakfast. And I can't leave the palace, there are people surrounding it."

"Well, thank you."

"Ah, you're welcome. Now go get that husband of yours up." He says

I walk into the bedroom. I shake Dimitri's shoulder and whisper in his ear "Dimitri, hun, get up, my dad is here and he's cooking for us, I don't know what's going on, maybe he's had a change of heart, he called you his son-in-law."

Dimitri sits up quickly "Alright I'm up now."

We have a lovely brunch with my dad and then start getting ready for the wedding. Things go smoothly, mom comes over and does my hair and makeup. I help Dimitri get ready and we head to Lissa's room. She is absolutely cool, not panicky at all.

The wedding go smoothly, it was a beautiful service. There were tons of flowers and lace the same color as Lissa's dress and Christian's tie. Lissa and Christian are so happy. The food is amazing, five star chef type food. The cake was huge, but then again there were like 80 bazillion people there.

It's now time for Lissa and Christian to leave, they are going to the Bahamas', I hope they enjoy their selves. We hug them goodbye, I feel Lissa has a little tummy, hmh, that's just a little weird, she's only about a month and a half. But I just put that aside and wish them a fun honeymoon, and tell them to not do anything I wouldn't.

Dimitri and I go home. He massages my feet, I really hate heels.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? review**


	12. Chapter 12 Relaxation Time

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, with marching band and everything I've been very busy. Well, here it is chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Relaxation Time

I wake up, Dimitri is still asleep. I go out into the living room, there's a package, one of Lissa's helper servant maid, type person must have brought it up to our room. I grab a knife from the kitchen and start to open the package, the sticker says it's from Dimitri's mom. I heard footsteps so I turn around, Dimitri is standing in the doorway, with his head rested against the molding.

"What's that?" he asks

"It's a package from your mom."

"Hmh." He makes a confused face and walks over and sits next to me.

I open the box, there's a note on the top of a bunch of pretty gift bag filling paper.

"Look, there's a note." I look at him

The note says

**Dear Rose and Dimitri,**

**In this box is some stuff I'd like you guys to have. Now I know that this may not come till a few months or even years from now, but I'd really like to see some grandchildren, someday. So here is some stuff that I made myself and some that I have found in the locale stores. Hope you like it.**

I just look at Dimitri, pull the paper off the top. Inside lies a bunch of handmade baby clothes and blankets. I pull some of the clothes out and hold them up. Awh, this kinda makes my heart sink. I lean into Dimitri's chest.

"So, what do you think?" he asks

"Well, I would love to, but with Lissa having a baby, I don't know if we should, if we get, well you know, know, I'd be huge when Lissa is having her baby, I wouldn't be able to help with much."

"Doesn't mean we can't try over the next few months." He says

"So, we're actually gonna do this?"

"Yes, we are. We should call mom and tell her that we got the package and thanks." He says

"Isn't there a time difference?" I ask

"Yes, they're a few hours ahead of us, so it'll be mid afternoon there." He says

We call his mom, tell her thanks.

I go and throw on clothes and Dimitri showers.

"Hey, you want to go out to breakfast?" he asks

"Sure."

We go to a place called Dimitris Kitchen, he got to pick this time. It's a nice family owned diner, nice people. Dimitri orders an omelet and I order pancakes with bacon.

After breakfast, Dimitri and I go to a bookstore. Dimitri has ran out of old western novels to read. I don't read much, but I end up getting a book for Lissa, it's a preparation book, from what I can tell, some things are different between vampire and human pregnancy. The book should help with some of her nervousness.

We left the book store with a good amount of books for Dimitri and the one I got for Lissa.

"Where next?" I ask

"I thought we'd go to a sporting goods store, to get new boxing gloves. So that we could start training again, with all the time we've been spending away from home, we haven't been able to train much lately." He says

"Good idea."

We're in and out the store within 45 minutes. We got 2 sets of the actual boxing gloves and a set of the flat hit training gloves. We then head home.

When we get home there's a message on the answering machine, it's from Lissa and Christian.

* * *

**What'd ya think? review please. Hopefully i'll have the next one up real soon**


	13. Chapter 13 Time to Kill

**_Alright, here's the next chapter. i know it took a long time, but i'll try my best to update at least every 2 weeks, now that marching band season is dying down. Hope you guys really like it._**

* * *

Chapter 13 Time to kill

The message pretty much tells us that they're coming home sooner than they thought. They say they'll be home in a week.

Things will pick up then, the plan is for Lissa to go to the doctor, get checked out and get the stuff she needs. Then they'll make the big pregnancy announcement. For about a week or two after the announcement it'll be busy, people buzzing with questions and rumors. After that, things will hopefully go back to normal, hopefully. Until then, we have some time to kill. Dimitri and I plan a couple little day trips, some training, afternoons spent together, romantic dinners.

The first day of our time goes by quickly. We start with a nice breakfast cooked by, no surprise, Dimitri. Boy do I love him. I throw on some workout clothes and we go for a run. I never realized how beautiful the woods behind the castle are. We stop running when we reached a waterfall. The fall is absolutely gorgeous.

We stand in awe for a few moments Dimitri leans over and says "should we come back at sunset with a picnic basket?"

I nod

"Race you back" he says

"You're on" I yell as I go sprinting past him.

We raced back. Decided to be a little childish and raced all the way back up to our suite.

I shower and throw on some clothes, no sooner than I finished getting dressed, I get a text on my cell, it's my mom, hmh. It says to come down to the lobby. I text back, be there in a minute. I race down the stairs, I see her standing there.

"Hi mom." I say as I hug her "what's up."

"Nothing just came to check on you and give you some stuff." She says

She hands me a whole box

"Its stuff from your wedding." She says

"Awesome, what's in it?" I say

"Pictures, your cake topper, a couple preserved flowers, your garter, a framed invitation, the recording and some other things." She says

"Thanks mom."

"You guys want to go to lunch?" she asks

"Sure, let me run upstairs, put this down and grab Dimitri."

When I get upstairs, I open the door, Dimitri is sitting on the couch reading his old western.

"Dimitri, mom's downstairs, she want to go to lunch with us."

"Kay, where we going?" he says

"I don't know, mom's going to pick." I say

We head downstairs, mom is still standing right where I left her. She sees us and puts her coat on.

"Hi mom." Dimitri says. I think its funny how he calls my mom, mom but when he sees Abe he just calls him Abe, not dad.

"Hi Dimitri, how are you?" she asks as she hugs him.

"Good. So, mom where we going?" he asks

"We're going to go to the Denny's" she says

Dimitri grabs my hand and we head to the car with mom. On the way there we talk about everything from the box of wedding stuff to Lissa and Christian. We got to Denny's, sat down and had a nice lunch, the time went by so quickly.

Later that day, Dimitri and I packed the picnic basket and headed out to the waterfall. We get there just as the sun starts going down.

"Ah look at that." Dimitri says

"It's so beautiful." I say

"It is" he says

We lay out the blanket and sit with the picnic basket. Dimitri pulls out candles and the food. He has packed spaghetti salad, sandwiches, and pie. We ate and watched the sun set, we talked about what we wanted in the future. Then we headed back to the palace, we get up to the suite. Dimitri tells me to wait outside the door. He goes in, I hear him set down the basket, then I don't hear him doing anything, a minute later he comes back, sweeps me off my feet and carries me into the suite. Its dark, but there is a glow coming from the candles, there are candles all over the place. He carries me to our room, and sets me on the bed. If Abe knew what we were doing, I think he'd have a heart attack.


	14. Chapter 14 The Attack

**Well guys, sorry that i am such a bad remember'er but i'm really trying. i hope you guys will still read this and comment. welp, big things coming up. hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 14 The Attack

I wake up, in a panicky state, something feels off. I nudge Dimitri.

"Rmh" he's asleep.

"Dimitri, remember how I told you that I could sense strigoi. Well, I'm getting that feeling again, I don't know what to think of it. I can't tell whether it's from a dream or if it's real." I say in a very worried tone

"Alright, I'm up. What do you want to do about this?" he says, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a real panicky feeling about this."

"Ok, ok. Take some deep breaths and let me put some clothes on, we'll go check it out before alarming anyone." He says, while rubbing my back.

"Alright, I'll do the same." I say, sighing.

We go outside, because we know there is no way a strigoi could get into the palace. We circle the back woods area. We reach the waterfall area and hear footsteps and many of them. We peak around a tree, and there they are, there has got to be more than 20 of them. Slowly and quietly we step back.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I ask in a lower than whispering voice.

"You're going to go get help and I'm gonna stay back here and fight them off."

"That ain't happening, I'm not leaving you." I say thinking back to the last time he told me to go get help.

"If we go in there together, they're just going to gang up on us, we need help."

"I'm not leaving you, I can't lose you again." I say with tears coming to my eyes

"You're not going to lose me." He says putting his hands on my shoulders

"I can't take that chance." I say trying to fight back the tears

"What do you want me to do, there are no other options, I can't let them get to the others." He says frustratedly

"If you insist on staying here while I get help, I'd like it if you'd stay right where you're standing and just watch them to make sure they don't go anywhere." I say as my last hope

"Alright, I can do that, now go, run." He says

I ran faster than I have ever run before. It's like time was paused. I ran straight to the security office in the palace. I burst the doors.

"Mrs. Belikov is everything alright?" the door attends ask as I sprint by.

I shake my head no and keep running. I get to the office and tell them everything, they send me out with 30 guardians, that should be enough. We run to Dimitri, who has a big smile on his face, it's his this is war face. I run and kiss him and we enter the battle zone.

Heads and limbs are flying left and right, there is 2 wounded of ours, but that's pretty good, for the circumstances. Dimitri and I are at the front, working on the leader, or what we assume is the leader, this dude is putting up a major fight. Dimitri gets him with a clothesline slam, I pull me stake out and bust right through his ribcage and straight through the heart. We turn around looking for our next opponent, but what we see is all the strigoi on the ground.

There were a total of 4 wounded, we carry them back to the palace to be treated. Dimitri and I head back to our place. We sit in silence for what seems like hours but is only a few minutes. It's like nothing happened, other than a few bruises we are fine. We curl up on the couch and fall asleep watching a movie.

* * *

**What'd you think, please comment and tell me :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Home

**Well, here's the next one. I hope you like it, it's a little short but a good chapter in my opinion**

* * *

Chapter 15 Welcome Home

I hear a knocking on the door, but I'm too tired to wake up and get it. Whoever it is just opens the door and comes in.

"You guys look like hell"

I open my eyes and look up its Christian and Lissa. I jump up, woah, head rush. I hug Lissa, I feel a bigger bump under her shirt, this time. They look so good and refreshed, all tan. Christian has sunglasses on, he thinks he's cool.

"You don't even know the half of it." I say to Christian

Lissa looks over my shoulder at Dimitri

I swing my legs back and kick him in the shin "Dimitri"

"What? Oh, hi guys, welcome back." He says half asleep.

"How have you been?" I ask

"Tired" Lissa says

"Hey what about me?" Christian asks

"How have you been Christian?" I ask him

"Catering to her every need, I've been a good boy." He says

Dimitri chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Christian asks

"You" Dimitri says as Christian plops down on the couch next to him

Christian gives Dimitri a fake punch. Lissa and I go into the kitchen for tea. I hear Dimitri start to explain what happened yesterday.

"So, when did you set your doctor's appointment for?" I ask

"Tomorrow morning, I just want to get it over with and announce it, that way I don't have to keep hiding things." She says

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Just walking from the car to the palace and walking through the palace, I've been hearing come rumors about strigoi being here." She says

"Those aren't rumors, they were here, but Dimitri and I and about 30 guardians took care of it. If it weren't for my sensory, they might have gotten to others."

"Well good." She says with a smile on her face

I walk into the other room, Dimitri and Christian are laughing. I look at them, they don't even know I'm here.

"You guys want to go to brunch?" I ask

"Sure. Wanna go back to that Dimitri's Kitchen place?" Dimitri asks

"Yeah, let's go, come on Lissa, we're going."

"Hold on, I have to pee." She says

"That happens a lot now." Christian says

"I remember when my sister was pregnant, she never left the house after the 6th month. It'll get worse." Dimitri says

"Great." Christian says sarcastically

"Ready now" Lissa says at the doorway

We go to brunch. We talk a lot about very thing that has happened since they left, even the package from Dimitri's mom. Lissa thinks that it's great she sent us stuff, but I can tell is kinda bummed that she has no mom to send her stuff. She's pregnant and I'm not, yet I get sent stuff, awh, I feel kinda bad. So when I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, I send a text to my mom asking her to send some baby stuff to Lissa, and she said she was planning on it. When I get back to the table, the bill has been paid and they're beginning to talk about the honeymoon.

"Wait I want to hear about this" I say as I slide into the booth next to Dimitri.

"Good, we just started." Lissa says

They tell all. The little day trips they took to museums, aquariums and beaches. The things they bought, like the crib and mobile they're having sent in the mail. And they showed us the pictures they took. They saw some amazing things. Great honeymoon, but I wouldn't trade mine.

* * *

**What'd ya think, please tell  
**


	16. Chapter 16 The Doctor's Visit

**So guys, next chapter. Big news, just read**

* * *

Chapter 16 The Doctor's Visit

I wake up to the alarm I had set. I stretch and get up. In the kitchen I pour myself a bowl of cereal. I'm going to leave Dimitri here sleeping. I grab clothes and hop in the shower. I hear someone moving around, Dimitri is probably up now. I head out to the living room, he's sitting there reading the paper.

"Good morning." I say to him

"Morning hun, what you doing up so early?" he says

"Lissa's first doctor's appointment is in an hour."

"Ah" he says as he goes back to reading the paper

"Kay, I'll see you later, off to the doctor's I go." I say

I walk down to hall to Lissa suite, open the door.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Hi, Rose." Christian says

"Where is she?" I ask

"Putting on makeup, I have no clue why." He says

I walk down the hall to the bathroom

"How you doing?" I ask her as she stares into the mirror

"Good, I'm just about finished, then we'll go." She says

She finishes with her makeup, we grab Christian and we head out. On the way there, she is so excited, she talks about names she likes, color schemes and themes for the nursery. Even though this baby was kind of a mistake, it will have the best, most loving mother ever.

We're at the doctor's office in the hospital now. In the waiting room. Lissa is looking at mothering magazines and Christian is staring boringly at the aquarium.

20 minutes later we get called into the check up room. First they do all the regular check up procedures, weighing, taking her blood pressure, and everything else. The doctor took us into a different room.

Lissa hops up onto to table.

"So, you're here for your first exam." The doctor says

"Yes." Lissa replies

"And about how many months are you?" she asks

"About 4." Lissa says

"Alright, we're going to do an ultrasound and a heartbeat today." She says

"Ok." Lissa says

Christian knows this is his part he goes and stands next to the table, by Lissa. The doctor has Lissa lay down on the table. She measures from the bottom of Lissa stomach to her bellybutton. Then she starts up the ultrasound, puts the gel on Lissa stomach. I see the excitement on Lissa face. The screen comes on and there a two little peanuts, or what I like to call peanuts.

"Its twins." The doctor says

A tear goes rolling down Lissa's face, and there's amazement in Christian's eyes.

Lissa looks up at Christian. A tear goes rolling down his cheek, "can you believe it?" Lissa says

I know he's going to be a great father, he just shakes his head and kisses her.

"Are you ready to hear the heartbeats? I can give you a minute, if ya need it." The doctor says

"We're good, go on with the heartbeats." They say

Christian pulls out his phone and records it. It sounds like two little trains just chugging around.

The doctor says they're all set, gives Lissa her prescription and sends us on our way. It was very quiet on the ride home.

"Well twins, congratz you guys, that's amazing." I say breaking the silence

They just smile.

We arrive home. I texted Dimitri and mom to meet us in the lobby. We walk in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" mom asks, hugging Lissa.

"Really good." She says

"Twins" Christian says

"Lucky you, double trouble." Mom says

Mom and Lissa continue to talk. Dimitri takes me by the hand and we go for a walk.

We walk out the doors, headed towards the waterfall.

"When we have one of those, I only want one at a time, got it." I say

* * *

**Good, huh, well comment :)**


	17. Chapter 17 The Announcement

**Hey, guys, i hope you're still there and reading this. Once again, I'm sorry****, that the chapters come so far apart. High School is rough, as it is, put marching band and homework on top of that, and you lose track of time, but it really makes for some interesting days. Well with that, hope ya like it**

* * *

Chapter 17 The Announcement

I wake up from a very strange dream, it was kinda like when Adrian used to visit me in that special way of his, but way different. Luckily Dimitri pulls me closer into a cuddle, like he just knew, and I went right back to sleep.

This time I dream of the future, shortly after Lisa has the babies to be exact. The babies are absolutely adorable, but I can tell that Christian is a little stressed, maybe its lack of sleep. Lissa is smiling and having an absolute ball with a baby. Dimitri and I have the other one in our arms. We're holding the baby a little higher then comfortable, so I go to relax my arm and I bump it into something, I look down and there's this bump on my stomach. Dimitri look at me, are you alright he says. I say yea, just bumped into my stomach with my arm. He says, you look like you've never seen it before. I say, no, I just forgot it was there for a moment.

That's when I wake up, my phone went off. I reply to the text and go to get in the shower. Dimitri comes into the bathroom, a few minutes later.

"Hey, you alright?" he asks

"Yea, just some rather odd dreams." I say

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks

"Sure, give me a minute."

I grab a towel and step out of the shower, I wrap myself up and we sit right there on the floor.

"The first on, I don't even wanna try to talk about, it's too weird to explain. But the second one was a dream about our future."

"Explain more, what about our future."

"Well, it was shortly after Lisa has her babies. We're at their house. Christian seems a little stressed, Lisa is having a ball. We're holding a baby, it seems a little too high, so I relax my arm down and I bump my arm into something. It's my stomach, there's a bump."

"Hmh" he says

"You say to me, are you alright? I go yea, I just bumped my stomach. And you say, you look like you've never seen it before. I say I just forgot about it for a moment. And that's where my phone went off and woke me up."

"That's odd but kinda cute." Pulling himself off the floor "Alright, want some breakfast?"

"Sounds good, I'll be out there in a few minutes." I say

We eat breakfast, and then I head to Lisa's. Today marks 4 months, I am proud of her, she's been dealing with this so well.

I walk in. "I'm home"

Lisa comes running towards me and gives me a big hug. "It's announcement day."

"Really" I say

"Yes, you know what that means, royal stylists. Hair, makeup, clothes, the whole picture. Yay"

"Yay" I say a little less enthusiastically

I text Dimitri, gonna be a little longer then I planned, today is announcement day, gotta get gooked up. Put nice clothes on and come to their house at 2:30.

We head down to the royal closet. Oi, this is going to be a long couple hours. Why am I less enthusiastic, you ask, because they always put too much gook on my face and my hair ends up hard and it takes hours to remove all the makeup.

2 and a half hours later, and we look like complete princesses. Gook and everything.

Dimitri arrives and the 4 of us go out onto the terrace. People are already gathered around, news travels fast. People are shouting what's the announcement.

Christian grabs the mic "We have a major announcement." He says into the mic.

Lissa takes it and says "With great pleasure to announce" a pause "We're pregnant, royal babies on the way."

The whole crowd makes an ohawh noise.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think, comment :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, what can i say, im only human, i forget, things get busy, but i do try, i hope you all will keep reading, big things to come**

* * *

Chapter 18 The questions, the answers, the commotion

I take the mic "We'll be meeting with the press to answer questions in the lobby, please press only"

With that said, we head down to the lobby

It's surprising how many press people there are for such a, well not little, but little vampire population we have here. The whole lobby is filled. Lissa and Christian sit side by side in the chairs, prepare for question, I thought, I almost giggled out loud, not that anyone could hear me if I did.

Someone finally brought me a mic "alright, if you would please be quiet and wait to be called on, your questions will be answered."

I hand the mic to Lissa and Christian, all yours.

They call on the first reporter "I know you just announced this but in all honesty is this real, are you really pregnant?" the reporter lady asked

I know Christian wanted to say really, are you that stupid we just announced it ourselves but Lissa took the question "Yes, I am really pregnant" she answers

Second reporter ''was this an accidental or planned pregnancy?"

Christian "It was accidental, but we're both thrilled and happy, a true miracle"

Wow is all I have to say, way to get brownie points Christian.

Third reporter "how far along are you?" Crap…

Lissa "about 2 ½ , 3 months, it happened on our honeymoon, we aren't for sure when exactly."

Fourth reporter "you said ""royal babies"", does that mean multiples or does it mean one and you're planning on more in the future?"

Christian "it means multiples, she's pregnant with twins, but we are planning on having more in the future."

Nice one Christian.

Fifth reporter "have you thought of names?"

Lissa "not willing to say at this point, but it has been on my mind."

Oh Lissa, you're such a liar, in between the pregnancy book I got her and the names book she bought, that's all she's been talking about the past few days.

I see Lissa's face, I grab the mic "and that completes the q and a today, but there will be other times in the near future for your questions to be answered"

I help Lissa up and walk out behind her and Christian, Dimitri and I follow them up to the third floor. They're safe now.

"Thanks" Lissa said "I had had enough"

"Oh you're welcome" I say

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? **


	19. Chapter 19 Back pains and massages

**Next chapter **

* * *

Chapter 19 Back pains and massages

As Lissa gets bigger, it's inevitable, there will be back and muscle pain, just something that comes with the glory of becoming a mother. Luckily Lissa has Christian, and he knows just how to treat her, he isn't a dummy either, her every demand is met and she is one happy camper.

Dimitri and I have been the most help we can be, but lately Christian has been taking care of everything. So Dimitri and I have taken some of this time to ourselves. We do things we used to do all the time. We train and talk a lot. I enjoy being able to talk about everything and anything. We spent our days together. Somedays we'd train, running, combat, and strength. Somedays we'd just spend the day in our pajamas watching tv and movies. Those were some of the best days. But after a while, things started to get boring, not that being with Dimitri all the time is boring, we had just run out of things to do. We did everything we wanted to within the first few days and now it was like a waiting game.

I'm sitting on the couch with Dimitri when Lissa comes running in.

"You gotta get me out of here, Christian is great in all but he's driving me nuts, he doesn't leave, ever, it's all take care of me, its driving me insane, I never get a moment to myself." She says

"Alright, where do you wanna go?" I ask

"Shopping" she says with a smile on her face

"Well Dimitri, I'm taking Lissa out shopping, maybe you should take Christian out to do something." I say to Dimitri.

"Great idea" he says a bit sarcastically

Lissa and I head to the mall.

In the car "he really is driving you crazy" I say

"Yup, I just need time away, for the past week it's been, what can I get ya, want to watch a movie, let me rub that, want to play a card game or board game, I just couldn't take it anymore." She says

"I see"

"So what have you and Dimitri been doing?" she asks

"For the past few days, nothing, we ran out of things to do, we did everything we wanted to the first week." I say

"Ah" she says

We arrive at the mall. We go into all sorts of different stores. Lissa gets new maternity clothes because hers have become a little too tight, I got new boots, she bought some baby clothes, all was going well until Lissa got hungry. We had to go find a food place, luckily Max and Erma's was right there. We went in and sat down for some lunch.

We order and then start talking.

"You know what I could really use, a pedicure." She says

"Really" I say

"Yea, I can't see or reach my feet anymore." She says

"After we finish here, we can go to that salon place I saw on the other side of the mall." I say

"Great" she says

We finish eating and head over to the salon, we both end up getting pedicures, it was actually kinda nice, and Lissa seemed to really enjoy it. After that we headed back home. With those funny looking foam flip flop toe separators on.

We arrive back, there is no sight of the guys.

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap and enjoy my alone time while I still have it" Lissa says

"Alright, have fun" I say

I got back to my place to find a quiet empty house. Hmm, what to do, what to do, oh, now I got it, I'm gonna watch a chick flick on on-demand. I turn one on and settle into the cozy couch.

When I wake its dark in the room, and I'm covered with a blanket, Dimitri must have came home and decided to let me sleep. I walk in the bedroom to find him snoring away. Climb into to bed and pull on the covers, he curls around me. And kisses my cheek and before I know it I'm asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been a really really long time, but I've found some new inspiration. Last night I saw the Vampire Academy movie and when I woke up this morning the ideas started flowing. I hope you guyssee how much I have improved in my writing skills and like these upcoming chapters. **

* * *

I sit straight up out of a dead sleep, I have no idea what is going on, then I hear the sirens start and the phone starts to ring. Dimitri springs out of bed, looking like he's ready to kill someone in his boxers. I lean over to the nightstand and grab the phone.

"Hello..." , its lisa on the other end.

"We have a problem", she says.

"What is going on?", I ask.

"The strigoi have invaded, somehow they got through the gates. I need all the dhampir out there.", she says.

Wait a second, what about protecting her, "what about protecting you?", I ask.

"I got it covered, I have people at the door outside the palace, inside the lobby, three outside my door, and two inside my place. The royal guard has got this place on lock down. And Christian can protect me, strogoi don't tend to like fire.", she explains to me. "I need you guys out there."

"Alright, keep safe", I hang up the phone.

"What's happening?", dimitri asks, staring at me.

"The strigoi got in, it's a full out attack. Lisa needs us to go out, figure out what's going on and stop it.", I explain to him.

"Let's get dressed", he says, with his game face on.

We suit up, all black clothing, leather jacket for me and duster for him, weapon belts equipped with silver stakes. We approach the door, he puts his hand to the door as I reach for the doorknob.

He looks into my eyes and says "whatever happens out there, we have to make it through this". "Yep", I say. "I'm serious Roza", he says.

"I love you", he says.

He smoothes my hair back and kisses me.

"I love you too", I sigh.

We head out the door to whatever it is that's out there. I have no idea what we are walking into.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you guys like this one, it took quite a bit of thought. **

* * *

We go outside, the sidewalks and streets are empty. Right outside the entrance of the palace there is on of the head royal guards giving directions to dhampirs. We walk over.

He's giving orders, "you two, go to the front lawn, you five, go to the entrance"

When we get to him he says, "Rose, Dimitri, I need you two to find out where they are all coming from, they just keep coming from north of here, we are lead to believe their hide out is less than five miles away because of how quickly they are getting here."

"Let me get this straight, you want us to go hunt down the source, rather than fight?", Dimitri asks.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying, I was told of Rose's ability to detect strigoi before anyone notices, so I thought it'd be best to send you two out there to find the source.", the guard says.

"We'll do that sir", Dimitri says as he takes my hand and we start to walk away.

We walk towards the gates, I notice how the strigoi are coming in through the gates. "Dimitri, I don't think we are exiting thorough those gates, there's too many right near the gates."

"So we'll have to scale the fence over in the woods", he says, looking at the battle.

There are quite a few dhampirs out there teaming up on the strigoi, but the strigoi seem to be stronger than they were the last time we had an attack. Dhampirs are falling a little too quickly for my liking.

We reach the fence in the woods.

"I'll go over first", Dimitri says.

He scales the fence and hops down.

"Alright, come on over, I'll catch you", he says from the other side of the fence.

I climb up and look over at him, it must be a good eight feet to the bottom. I swing my legs over the top and jump toward him. He catches me and sets me on the ground.

"The strigoi are definitely coming from the north, I dont think we should get back to the road, that would just cause problems.", I explained.

"What's north of here Dimitri?"

"There's an abandoned construction yard, northeast, and a few small towns northwest of here. I'd be willing to bet they are hiding in the construction lot.", he says.

"Let's go", I say

We still start running through the woods, oddly there are no strigoi in here. We can see the crane about half a mile ahead.

Suddenly we are surrounded by four strigoi, I guess they were in the woods, watching. Dimitri and I fall into a back to back stance and start turning. We make the first attack.

One comes at me, I kick him square in the jaw, he stumbles and he and his buddy come at me. His buddy punches me in the gut and goes to grab my head, Dimitri reaches over my shoulder and grabs him by the neck, flips him over his shoulder and stakes him through the back.

The original guy tries to kick me, I latch on to his ankle and flip him onto the ground and drive the stake straight through his heart. Dimitri has the other two by their necks, he slams them into each other and we drive stakes through their backs.

"They're stronger, what are they doing in that lot", Dimitri says breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure, let's go before more come.", I say, trying to catch my breath.

When things like that happen, you tend to forget to breathe.

We take off running, as we get there, we see a blood bank truck pulling up. We stop at the outter limits and watch.

I whisper to Dimitri, "it looks like their leader is running a blood bank or something, we need to get a closer look"

He looks off into the compound and points "is that a surveillance shed?", he asks.

I look over there, "there's a satellite dish and antenna on top of the shed, let's go check it out"

We run over, no lock on the door, Dimitri pulls open the door, there's no one in it. We go in and shut the door, Dimitri locks it from the inside.

I turn on the light and look around, the shed is about 35 sqaure feet. Computer screen are on the wall on the right. Along with a desk and two chairs. On the opposite wall is a gun, two nightsticks, and a bat.

I turn on the main modem and wait for all the screens to come alive.

"I wonder if the the cameras still work", I say ploping into one of the chairs.

"We'll find out.", he says

The screen are on now. 12 of them show different views of the lot. There aren't many strigoi walking around, just a few unloading the blood truck.

I look at a screen that shows a room, the strigoi that were unloading the truck walked in and set all the blood bags in a pile in front of one big looking strigoi.

He puts his hands on the pile of bags, he gets that look on his face that Lisa gets when she uses spirit, but much more evil. The blood in the bags starts to bubble and then turn bright red.

"He's using some sort of spirit on the blood, he's got that look on his face.", I say.

"We should call Lisa", Dimitri says, distracted by the screen.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dimitri pulls his phone out and begins to call Lissa. I am still just sitting, staring at the screen, trying to wrap my mind around how this strigoi is managing to infuse powers into the blood, allowing the others to become more powerful.

"Hello….Lissa?" Dimitri says into the phone.

Finally he hears her voice on the other end.

"We found them, they're hiding in the old construction yard, about a mile and a half northeast from the court." Dimitri says

I hear Lissa on the other end say "Good, do you need backup, and what seems to be happening out there?"

Dimitri takes a breath and sighs "The leader looks to be running a blood bank operation, that's how they are getting their blood. Now Rose and I are hiding out in a surveillance shed, that has screens that show live footage of the main areas. What we are seeing is a bunch of blood bags being unloaded and brought in to a guy who seems to be the leader. He is then using what Rose thinks is spirit, making the blood glow and bubble."

I don't hear anything on the other end this time but I can just imagine Lissa's face contorting.

Then Dimitri nods and says "Go ahead and send backup, please, and if you could find some willing moroi whom want to fight, and maybe call Rose's mom and other veteran guardians."

I hear her say "Alright, I will, you two be safe, I love you guys."

"We will, love you too." we said.

I look at him, I see his big brown eyes begin to water, this is really bothering him.

I rub his shoulder and back. "It's all going to work out, we'll fix this" I said

He looks at me "I don't want to lose you Roza"

"You're not going to lose me, we have each other's backs. Now, what else is bothering you, and don't act like I can't see it in your eyes." I say to him looking directly at his eyes, which are still a bit watery.

In a soft tone he says, "This is much bigger than we thought, we are going to lose a lot of people, with how strong these strigoi are. I am concerned that there's a possibility that we, the entire group, may not make it out of this." He softly kisses my head.

We move to the floor against the back wall. We sit there in each other's arms, waiting for the backup to arrive.

Suddenly there is a pounding on the door that makes us both jump. The door swings open and Adrian strolls in.

"Don't tell me you two were sitting here holding each other and crying because this is the end. I'm telling you nothing is ending here, not if we can help it." He says with his "I got this under control" voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dimitri stands up, walks over and punches him in the arm, pulling him into a hug. I walk over and hug him too.

"How did you know where we were and get here so fast?" I ask Adrian

"I was in the room with Lissa when you called. So what's the game plan here?" he says

Dimitri shows him the footage that he recorded the second time that the leader did his thing with the blood.

"We think he's using spirit to make the blood stronger. What I'd like you to do, when we go in there, is take a team of dhampirs along with Rose and I, and find the blood and the leader."

"So, let me get this straight, I am going in there to get the blood bags and come face to face with the leader, but I'll have you guys and a team of dhampirs." Adrian says.

I can see the gears and bolts turning in his head.

"Since you have so much experience with spirit, we thought having you look at the blood would be a good idea." Dimitri said to him.

"I see. Well, backup should be here in a few minutes, about 250 dhampirs are coming, 50 of which are veterans." Adrian says.

Adrian's phone starts going off, he picks up, the leader of the dhampirs coming tells him that they can see the shed. We go outside and wait.

The air has this omniscient feel to it. Its overcast and the sun is beginning to come up, which could be a good thing or bad thing depending on how you look at it. Good, because the strigoi cannot go outside now, but bad because that means we have to enter their territory to fight, and we have no idea how many there are of them.

The troops arrive and the leader hands control over to Dimitri. Everyone stands quietly, awaiting directions.

Dimitri speaks up and says "I am going to make two groups one of 15 and then the leftover large group is to divide into 11 teams of 20 and one team of 15. That team of 15 is to stay outside and stand guard. Also the 15 will direct any reinforcements that may come. Got it?"

We have the whole group say "yes sir"

Dimitri continues on "we have no idea how many strigoi are in there, so you must be careful, teams must have each others' backs. Alright, I will now begin the first divide. Janine Hathaway, please come forward, you will be leading the team of 15 that will come with the 3 of us, please gather 14 of your choice."

My mom comes up with her picks and she hugs the two of us. She picks s group even of veterans and new people, but all the best of the best. I think she must know that this team will be doing something extremely important.

"The rest of you are to divide like I described and the last 15 will stay outside. The groups of 20 will enter on the right side of the building, we have scoped out a large door there. We are lead to believe that the most of the strigoi are in the basement and not on the main floor. Please be safe, make us proud, and I'll see you on the outside." Dimitri finishes.

It amazes me how he can take control just like that, and give out directions. He is such a great leader.

Dimitri turns to our small group, "we are going to enter on the left side of the building. Our mission is to find the makeshift blood bank and the leader."

We begin to move, there is no one in the construction yard, it feels like a graveyard.

We reach the doors and enter.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The hallway is a gray color and very dimly lit. It's quiet, we move silently through the halls. No one says anything. My mother signals that we should turn, so we do, down another bleak hallway, the scenery isn't getting any better. Some walls have leak marks, some lights are burnt out, and there are stains on the flooring.

We turn down the next hallway, and see a light coming from a room. Dimitri and I peek into the room, it's just an office, so we keep going. Down the hall, we hear a door shut. Dimitri signals for them to stop, he and I, once again, peek around the door frame. There it is, the makeshift blood bank. No one is in the room, it's obvious that the door in the back was the one that slammed shut, someone must have just left, it won't be long until they come back.

I turn back and signal for the rest of the group to come forward, Adrian stands right next to me. "the bags of blood are right there in the room, the leader and his crew must have just left, it shouldn't take long for them to get back. You'll have to be quick with whatever you are gonna do with the blood." I say to him.

"Yes, yes, quick and careful, I'll make sure to drum on the table while I'm at it." He says with a smirk.

I give him a light smack on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asks, like he doesn't know.

As a group we walk into the room, it's fairly large, same décor as the hallways, gray walls, tile floors, and dim lighting. On the right side of the room there is a large open frame walk way, into a hallway.

"Break into teams of three, every team must have one veteran, one team is to stay with Adrian, and the other 4 are to search this room and hallways/rooms connecting to it. Just do not go through the back door that we heard shut." Dimitri says quietly to the group.

Everyone breaks off to search and my mom's team stays with Adrian. Dimitri and I go off to search the hallway to the right side of the room. It looks the same as all the other parts of the building, except there are a bunch of rooms. I look at the wall to my left and the wall is lined with laminated papers. I stop and read one of them, Dimitri does the same.

"Feeding schedules" I whisper to him.

The schedules are posted across from their assigned room, I open one of the room doors that wasn't quite shut. There's a chair that looks like one you'd see a feeder sitting in, a garbage can, and a small metal table like the ones that hold surgery tools in operating rooms.

"Dimitri, come look at this" I say to him as he's still standing in the hallway.

He comes in and looks, he says nothing, he just stands there. This operation we thought they were running just got a whole lot bigger.

"When's the next feeding time" he whispers

I walk to the nearest sign, there's a feeding at 3am, 9 am, 3pm, and 9pm.

"The next one is at 9am" I tell him. Just 3 hours away.

"I don't think that's gonna happen for them." He says

On the opposite side on the big room, I hear a clanging metal object hit the ground.

Dimitri and I take off running to the big room. When we get to Adrian he's just as confused as we are.

"Well, there's definitely spirit in the blood" he says "and what was that?"

"We have no idea, but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure the guys outside the back door just realized we are here." I say to him

The others come running into the room, minus one group. One sole member of that group returns. "Well there was a strigoi in a feeding room, he was pretty mad that we had entered, threw a table at us." The guy said.

"Great" Adrian says in a loud enough to hear mumble.

Suddenly the heavy door in the back swings open.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When I said it won't be long before they return, this is not what I had in mind.

The leader and his strigoi guardians came flooding into the room and boy are they pissed.

Meanwhile: In the Basement

* * *

The battle of the strigoi is in the thick. Guardians are protecting each others' backs and working together to get the strigoi population down. The basement is like a large cave that strigoi would normally hide in, stone walls and little to no lighting. There is close to 100 strigoi in this cave-like basement, which may not seem like a lot, but with their strength, 100 is hard to control even though there are twice the amount of guardians. Guardians are falling much quicker than anyone would like. But the strong guardians are kicking ass with team work and well executioned attacks.

If someone was to pause this scene, they'd find many bodies on the ground, guardians mixed in with strigoi. Multiple battle circles, some guardians have multiple strigoi on them, others are injured doing the best they can to fight, and some are in the air either being thrown or jumping to attack. There are some guardians with blood on their clothes, others with rips in theirs. There are injured guardians that have taken a break to help stabilize those with major injuries.

The strigoi are falling, but the guardians definitely need back up.

Out in the Construction Yard

* * *

The 15 guardians standing guard have no idea what's really going on inside, they just stand at their post in the yard and await news. The construction yard is the same graveyard it was earlier, a little hotter and dryer, but the same.

Down the road they see some people coming. They are doing a nicely paced jog to the yard. The guardians meet them at the gate. The whole group is moroi.

"Are you guys back up?" one of the guardians finally spoke up

"Moroi willing to fight" the leader says

"We have a group of 20" another says

"10 of us are fire users" says one in the back

"What you guys are going to do is go in the large door on the right side of the building and find your way downstairs. Last we heard, the strigoi were down in the basement."

The moroi headed to the side of the building.

The guardians are still unsure if anyone will ever come out of that building.

Back to the Makeshift Blood Bank

* * *

There were 5 of them, four strigoi guardians and the leader. My mom and the now 12 guardians ran forward to handle the strigoi guards. Guess where the leader went when they came charging at them… running right towards Adrian, Dimitri and I.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alright Rose, deep breath, count to 3, breathe in, exhale.

This guy is really really PO'd, well, who would be if they found mortal enemies in their warehouse.

Anyways, he's charging at Dimitri and I, I take a half step to my right and Dimitri sticks out an arm and clotheslines him. This dude practically bounces off the floor and right back onto his feet, I'm not quite sure he even hit the floor. I kick him right in the jaw, he glares at me, while he's not looking, Dimitri flips him, the same flip move he used for the surprise training when he was instructing me. This time the guy hits the ground, not for long though. He then proceeds to pick up the metal chair, sitting next to the table of blood bags, and hits Dimitri in the side with it. I never thought strigoi were much for weapons, but I guess if they are angry enough and a weapon is sitting there, they'll use it. He then goes after me with the chair, I grab it and pull it to my side, and knee him in the ribs. He is utterly stunned by this, something changes in his eyes, they seem to have a fire behind them now. He turns and grabs something that is taped up underneath the table, very quickly turns and steps toward me, it's a knife, crap. Too late, he grabs me and shoves it into my abdomen.

Well, this is quite painful, most pain I've ever felt in my whole frickin life. I feel blood gushing, great, I stumble back towards the wall.

As I'm stumbling, something lights in Dimitri's eyes. He springs into the air, pulls out his stake, rams it straight down the top of the guys head, lands on the ground, pulls it out, continues to ram it into the guys neck. Pulls it again and up right through the chest cavity and into the heart. This strigoi is toast.

I look down and see I'm losing quite a bit of blood. I slide down the wall into a sitting position and grab the wound to put pressure on it.

Dimitri sprints over to me. "Roza, are you alright?" he asks with concern in his voice.

I'm in shock all I manage to process is. "I'm not ready to die yet. I want to settle down with you, have kids of my own. I'm not done yet Dimitri, I don't want.." this is where he cuts me off with me sobbing and him with tears running down his face.

"Let me see the wound" he manages to squeak out

I move my hand

"someone get Adrian over here." He yells "Adrian!"

That's the last thing I heard before conking out. I know I'm still breathing though, but everything is slowly getting darker.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Roza, Roza, come back to me" I hear Dimitri's voice very softly say.

I feel dizzy, my eyelids heavy, I pull them open to see Dimitri above me, my head is in his lap, he's looking down at me, face still damp from tears.

"Dimitri" I manage to get out in a whisper.

"Roza, you scared the hell out of me" he says wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"You don't have to hide your tears" I say, reaching up to cup is face in my hand.

"That was the scariest 5 minutes of my life. I could not imagine losing you" he says

"What exactly happened after I lost it" I asked

"Adrian heard me yelling, he healed you, but you were still out cold for another 3 minutes" he said

"Scared the shit outta me" Adrian said

I look over he's sitting at my side, across from Dimitri.

"Thanks" I say to him

"No problem, I don't think I could have dealt with him if I hadn't" he chuckles a bit "But really, I'm glad you're ok."

Dimitri leans down and kisses my head "I love you " he whispers into my hair

"Get a room. Now can we gather the others and get out of here, the place gives me the creeps." Adrian says

I look at him "Help me up?"

He stands and grabs my hands "nice and easy" he says

I balance my weight onto to him, assessing the damage. Well, pain's not too bad, just dull aching, completely manageable. I straighten up and let go of Adrian.

Dimitri is standing infront of me "Alright?"

"Yea, I'm gonna need a good nap when we get home and maybe some pain meds to take the edge off." I say to him

"Let's get out of here" I say, taking Dimitri's hand.

We found my mom and her crew out in the hall, they joined us minus 2, and followed to get the others.

We wandered back through the hallways, everything still looks to be in one piece. We come to the door with stairs at the bottom. It's awfully quiet down there.

"Janine would you take a few men and go assess the damage and bring any survivors up" Dimitri asks my mom.

"Of course, and it's mom to you now" She says to him, squeezing his shoulder as she passes by.

"Thanks" he says to her

Dimitri sends the last 9 of mom's team outside with news of what's going on.

Minutes go by of the 3 of us just standing there silently

"What's going on down there" I wonder aloud

"Would you guys come down here?" my mother asks

We walk down, there is so much damage, the last strigoi has fallen, but not without consequence to us. There are 55 uninjured and 20 injured, of the 220 and the 20 reinforcements. This has not been a good battle for us, it seems we just about lost.

The 3 of us are completely speechless.

Dimitri finally says "ok, let's just get out of here"

We proceed up the stairs, some of us helping and supporting the injured up the stairs. All of us stop outside with the group already out there.

"Well done, everyone, although our loss is great, some of us may have lost friends, family, or loved ones, but it wasn't without just reasons, those who were lost today went with great honor for their people." Dimitri finishes with a catch in his voice.

"Fire users, would you do us the honor of setting the building for destruction." Dimitri asks

6 of them step forward, "1…2…3" they count, from different areas from the front and sides of the building, and they light up. The building catches fire.

Just like the movies, the group of victors walk away from a fiery back ground, on towards home.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When we arrive at the gate, we are greeted by silence, Lissa had yet to lift the ban on going outside.

I called Lissa, "Hey, we're back" I say

"How bad is it?" she asks

Sigh "Why don't you have Christian escort you down here, we are out in front of the palace, be prepared. The strigoi are gone, they're finished." I say into the phone.

"Alright, we are on our way down" she says, hanging up

A few minutes later, she emerged from the doors. Dimitri, Adrian, my mom, and I were standing right in front. I could see the relief in her eyes, she ran to us, well a quick waddle that is. She hugged us "I'm so glad you guys are ok" she said to us, barely above a whisper.

"So, what's the damage?" she asks

"There's 86 of us total, this is it" Dimitri says to her

Lissa sniffles a bit and wipes a tear. She stepped through us and faced the group of survivors.

"You are all heroes today, I thank you for your service to our people. Now if you would, please, go visit the clinic and get checked out by our doctors." She said to them

They all started walking and limping off to the clinic.

She turned to us "you 4, come with me back up to our suite"

Dimitri and I hung back "Should we tell her about what happened back there?" I asked him

"I don't think we have a choice, she'll be mad if she finds out later." He says

We walk hand in hand up to her suite.

When we got there, Christian put on some coffee and we all sat in the living room.

"So, what exactly happened back there?" Lissa asks

"well, the leader was definitely using spirit on the blood, and that was somehow making the strigoi stronger." Adrian says to her

"alright, but how did it all go down?" she asks

So the 4 of us tell her the long story of Dimitri and I finding the spot, Dimitri giving orders, how we had no idea what was going on downstairs while we were dealing with the leader and his crew. Then we get to the part where I got stabbed.

"Wait, a second you got what?" Lissa asks

"The leader stabbed me with a knife, it happened so quick that there wasn't time to stop him. Dimitri then proceeded to kill the guy." I said to her

"Adrian saved the day, he healed her, had he not, she probably wouldn't be here." Dimitri says

"Thank you, thank you" Adrian says, with sweeping bows

"anyways, we then gathered everyone from the basement and went outside." Dimitri says "I had the fire users set the building on fire to get rid of all evidence."

"I'm so glad you guys are ok, and the court is now safe. Why don't you guys go get some rest." She says to us.


	29. Chapter 29

**So as some of you may have realized, I deleted the chapter and edited it. The original caused quite a bit of confusion with readers and me. I had rremembered something brought up to be the first time I wrote about rose and dimitri possibly having a baby and mentioned a law, well it wasn't a true law, more of a law of vampire nature. Unfortunately, I had already posted the original chapter when I decided to go back and look at what had been brought up. I remembered why I decided to ignore the law of "nature". If you'd like to see what I am talking about reread page 79 of VA book 1... done? yes, so I decided once again to ignore that fact, because who doesn't want to see rose and dimitri have babies. Anyways, thanks for bearing with me on this and thanks for reading :) **

* * *

Chapter 29

Dimitri and I go back to our suite. I sit down on the couch and I just lose it, I begin to cry, actually sob, I'm not one for crying but today really got to me.

Dimitri come out of the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks. He comes over and sits next to me.

"My sweet Roza, what's wrong?" he says "I hate to see you like this."

"I'm not quite sure, today just got to me." I say to him

"I think I might know what's really getting to you. Before you passed out, you were sobbing and saying how you wanted to settle down and have kids." He says

This causes more tears "I really said that" I say

"Roza you were and are now hysterical. I want kids too, but there's something else here, you wan"t to tell me what's going on. I really hate to see you this way." He says with concern in his voice.

"I…I gu..guess" I say with spastic breathing, I catch my breath "that at that moment I realized it could all be over, and deep down I've always wanted to be a mom and have a family. With my family being, well the way it is, I always wanted something more"

Dimitri says nothing and just pulls me into a hug. We sit there for a few minutes, him stroking my hair and wiping my tears.

When I stop my weird spastic breaths and whimpering, he lets go, cups my face and kisses me.

"I love you Roza" he says to me

"I love you Dimitri" I say back at him

"So, we're going to start trying then?" He asks

"Yes" I say, smiling from ear to ear.

With that we both head to bed.

I lay in his arms, staring at the ceiling, listening to his soft breaths. Despite what has happened today, I am really happy.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I wake up early, unable to sleep. I begin thinking about what Dimitri and I are trying to do, and what everyone would think. I can just hear people, "but dhampirs can't reproduce with one another" and "What about the fact that you and Dimitri are both touched by spirit". I clear this in my head, starting with the spirit part. One, Sonya Karp, a restored strigoi, she was able to get pregnant, so restored strigoi can reproduce. Two, I know that spirit does weird things and the fact that I am shadow-kissed may help me to be able to get pregnant. Now the thing about dhampirs, Dimitri's mother is a dhampir offspring produced by two dhampirs, so I know that it is possible. With that back ground I don't see why we'd have any problem.

I grab a blanket from the chest behind the couch and curl up on the couch. I turn on the tv, why is it that there is nothing good on at 3:30 in the morning. I get up and walk over to the tv and sift through the dvds, I come across our wedding video and put it into the dvd player. This is something comforting, maybe I'll be able to get back to sleep.

I hear Dimitri moving around in the bed, suddenly he's standing right next to the couch.

"Rose, what are you doing" he says in a really gentle voice.

"I couldn't sleep, too much running through my mind" I say

He sits down on the couch with me and gets under the blanket with me. "What are we watching" he asks

"us" is all I say

The video gets to the part where we say our vows, his vows are first.

Dimitri turns to me, "Roza, I cannot believe we are standing here today. Our relationship was something that wasn't supposed to happen, but did. I am so glad it did, that you forced me to admit my feelings and stop letting my training take precedence over my heart. You are my partner in crime, my one and only, the only person who knows me as well as I know myself. The only person I can share everything with, I love you."

I respond with my vows "Now, how am I supposed to beat that. This all started when you brought Lissa and I back to St. Vladimir's , I believed I was going to hate it there and never find anyone, no guy there treated any girl right. But then I got to know you better, and although you threw me around and beat me up, you always treated me right, you'd picked me up and tell me I could whatever I set my mind to. Eventually I fell in love with you, and I had to convince you of the same, obviously it worked. As we stand here today, I know that you are my forever, someone I can always go to and will always love me, more than I could ever imagine. And I love you the same."

"I remember it like it was yesterday" he says to me

"We sounded like two love sick puppies" I say

We both start laughing.

"Can you believe it's almost been 5 months" he says

"Not at all" I say, kissing him

Finally we settle down and I fall asleep in his arms watching the rest of the video.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Suddenly I jolt awake as if I'm falling, oh yea, I am falling, off the couch. I lay there just staring up at the ceiling, Dimitri's head peaks over the edge of the couch.

"Are you ok?" he ask

I just start laughing "This is why we should sleep on the couch"

"Right, I knew there was a reason" he says, laughing

He gets up, scoops me up off the floor and carries me to the bed.

"I think we should probably check out those injuries." He says to me

Dimitri starts kissing me. I grab his shirt and pull it up over his head and off. He then takes my shirt off. Then, it happens, just like that. That's the beauty of a relationship of two people who are just meant to be together, it's so easy to be with each other, they're your other half.

Now, we just laying on the bed, tangled in the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.

I kiss him on the cheek, "I'm going to go fix breakfast, what would you like" I ask him

"Eggs and a bagel" he says

"What do you say to a run after breakfast." I say

"Sounds wonderful" he says with a smile

We finish breakfast and throw on some running clothes.

"Where shall we run to?" Dimitri asks me

"The back stream" I say

The back stream is the place the waterfall runs to. Back there is a cliff overhang above the stream, and a meadow that has a bunch of wild flowers.

As we run, we run through the entire court, some people wave and others just glance. Soon we are into an open field area, running towards the trees. Dimitri starts to take the lead, so I run faster. I burst into the meadow with him right on my tail. I throw myself into a cartwheel, slowing myself down, then I plop down onto the grass. Dimitri flies past me, laughing, he slows and jogs back to me.

"What was that for?" he asks, sitting down

"No reason, aside from to see you do that" I start laughing

"I have to admit, it was pretty great" he says, laughing

We sit there quietly, just admiring the wild flowers. There are pinks, purples, blues, and yellows. They all fit together so well, speckling the grass.

"So, I may have ordered you a little something special one of the times I was up last night." I say to him

"Oh, and what's that" he asks

"I called your sister, Karolina, and arranged for her and your niece and nephew to come visit" I say

"Really?" he says

"Yes, I know how much you love those kids, and I know that they won't be little forever, they've probably grown since the last time we say them. And I thought it'd be good practice for us to be around kids." I say

"When are they coming?" he asks

"Two weeks from now" I say

"Roza, do you know how much I love you right now?" he says

"As much as I love you" I say back

He kisses me.

He gets up, and then pulls me up. We stroll over to the cliff edge. All you can see if rolling hills for miles on end. Different tones of green, all rolling into one sea of green. I could stay here for hours watching the birds soar over the land and the occasional bunny hop along.

"I hate to say this, but we should probably head back." I say to him

We decide to jog back and enjoy the nice weather.

It's weird, when we get to the main part of court, the streets are empty. We keep going and find everyone standing in front of the palace. Dimitri and I push our way through and go in the doors. I ask Sam, today's door man, "What's all the commotion about?"

"There's a rumor that queen Lissa is in labor" he answers

"She's what" I say, and then it clicks


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I grab Dmitri "Apparently Lissa might be in labor"

His face could not be more shocked.

We take off running up the stairs, no time for an elevator, we can run faster. I shove through the stairway door and turn down Lissa's hall. I go sliding into Lissa's door, whoops, Dimitri grabs the handle and pushes the door open. Christian greets us at the door.

"I see you guys have heard." Christian says

"oh, we heard, there are people everywhere downstairs" I say

"Well, come on in" Christian says

Lissa is on the couch and gets up to greet us. She makes it to Christian, grabs his shoulders, bends at the waist, and makes a grumbling sound that is comparable to a dying whale.

Seconds later, she straightens up and walks over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Isn't this a little early" I say

"8 and a half months is term for twins" she says

"Alright, we should probably get you to the clinic." Dimitri says

"I know this is probably a dumb question, but how are we going to get out of here with so many people at the entrance?" Christian asks

"We'll take the back elevator and exit on the back side of the building, fortunately the cars are on that side of the building and we'll drive to the clinic." Dimitri answers

In the elevator.

"So, how far are the contractions apart?" Dimitri asks

"About 8 minutes" Christian answers.

"It's at 5 minutes that we have to start worrying if we are not at the clinic." Dimitri says

We make it to the car, Dimitri's SUV. Dimitri and I load Lissa in the car, Christian runs to the other side. And off we go.

We arrive at the clinic just as she starts another contraction. Christian's eyes are filled with concern, then I look to Lissa. Lissa's eyes, even though she is in pain, are filled with excitement, she's definitely ready. She finishes and her breathing returns to normal. We get her out of the car and into the clinic.

The clinic staff whisks her and Christian away, leaving Dimitri and I in the waiting room.

We sit down on the couch in the waiting area, now it's a waiting game.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Dimitri turns to me "Will you be okay by yourself if I run home and grab some stuff, I could use a book, we're gonna be here for a while."

"Yea, I'll be fine, could you grab my tablet while you're there." I say

"Sure, I'll be back in a few" he says and kisses me

Just as Dimitri leaves, in walks Adrian.

"How goes it" he asks

"I'm good, feeling much better than yesterday" I say to him

"I'm glad you're better. How's Lissa" he says

"She's having the babies today, we just got here a little bit ago, so it's going to be a while" I say

Adrian sits down and pulls out a deck of cards.

"Do you always carry a deck of cards" I ask him

"Not always, I knew there'd probably be wait time" he says "Rummy?"

"Sure" I say

He shuffles and deals out the cards.

A few minutes into the hand he pauses to look at me, "you think you and Dimitri will ever be here" he asks

"hmh" I mumble

"You know what I mean, I know as well as you do that spirit does weird things and it wouldn't surprise me if it would allow something like that to happen." He says

"Well, it's not like we haven't talked about it, just not sure if we're ready or not yet" I say

A little white lie won't hurt him, I'm not telling him because I'm not sure how he will react, he did bring it up, but it's more because if I tell him, I'll have to tell Lissa too. It's not the right time to announce it yet, it's something to keep between Dimitri and I, for now.

And that was that, he didn't say anything more.

I won the hand, just as I was beginning to shuffle, Dimitri walks in.

"I see you found some entertainment" he says with a smile

"He got here shortly after you left." I say

"What you guys playing" Dimitri asks

"Rummy, want in" Christian says

For hours we went on like this, playing cards, then breaking for a bit, then coming back to the cards. Every once in a while we'd hear some screaming, then it'd be quite for a while. We went on like this for what seemed like forever. Eventually Adrian fell asleep in a chair, Dimitri was engrossed in his book and I was playing games on my tablet.

Just as I thought this wasn't going to happen tonight, Christian came through the doors and into the room. Dimitri and I stood up, I threw a pillow at Adrian, he got up pretty quick. Christian walks over.

"We have a handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl." He says

"What'd you guys name them" I ask

"The boy is Will Dimitri Ozera and the girl is Jayci Rose Ozera." He says

"Do you guys want to come see them and Lissa?" he asks

"Of course" says Dimitri


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

We walk into the room, and there's Lissa, propped up in the bed with a blue bundle in one arm and a pink bundle in the other. She is absolutely glowing, smiling from ear to ear. Christian walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He looks down at Will and Jayci with pride in his eyes, like I made these two little things that are just so precious. This is a moment that any parents would kill to have in picture.

Before they noticed I pulled out my phone and took the picture, they'll thank me later.

Lissa looks up "Hi, guys" she says barely above a whisper

"Congratulations" we say

"Before you get to hold them, Christian and I have a question. Rose, Dimitri, would you guys be the god parents" Lissa asks

"Nothing would make us more happy" Dimitri says

"Don't think we forgot about you Adrian, would you be the totally awesome Uncle Adrian, that will teach them every trick in the book, even the ones we don't want them to know." Christian says

"Thought you guys would never ask." Adrian says

Christian takes Will and places him in Adrian's arms, I've never seen Adrian like this, something in him has just clicked, his whole demeanor changed. He is looking down at the baby and making cooing noises, bouncing back and forth.

Christian hands me Jayci. Dimitri stands to my side, and wraps around me, his arm under mine. Everyone is in their own world. "Can you imagine this could be us within a short while" he asks in a whisper

I just smile. I look up to find Lissa looking at us. "So, was all the pain worth it" I ask

"You don't even know" she says smiling

A nurse comes in, "I think it's time to give the new mom and dad a rest, you guys can come back tomorrow" she says in a cheery voice.

I don't like her very much, too happy for kicking us out.

We hand the babies back to Liss and Christian, and head out.

Dimitri and I are off to our suite and Adrian off to where ever he goes.

Back at home, Dimitri and I settle into the couch, it's been a long day.

"Now that you've seen all that, are you ready for what's to come when we do this" he asks

"With the way they looked when we went into the room, I can't imagine us being any different, aside from the two babies at once part, let's try not to do that." I say, leaning into his side.

He just smiles "Alright"

We sit enjoying each other's company for a while and then head to bed.


End file.
